


Cheer For Me

by bolt_of_fate



Series: Oh My God They Were Quarantined Roommates [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Kurt Hummel, M/M, Roommates, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolt_of_fate/pseuds/bolt_of_fate
Summary: When watching some tv with his new roommate, Blaine finds out some interesting information he MUST know more about.(Quaranklaine Day 2: Cheerios!Klaine)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Oh My God They Were Quarantined Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694143
Kudos: 31





	Cheer For Me

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I'm in the habit of writing these randomly at 1am when I can't sleep. I apologize, for this is technically only my 2nd fic, and I do not have any betas stopping me from posting garbage. Hopefully it's not garbage but when I re-read my work I cringe terribly, so I'm just hoping for the best. 
> 
> This is for the day 2 prompt: Cheerios!Klaine. I'm trying to create one long relevant quarantine story by being creative with incorporating the prompts. Some will definitely be more challenging. Hopefully I'll write and post the other prompts more regularly than every 2 weeks...I understand it was supposed to be every day for 14 days but I'm terrible at following rules ok!!! I'll probably add using the other events happening at the quaranklaine twitter (go follow them if you have twitter and you love the resurgence of new fics!)
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, etc, they are surprisingly motivating (and you should leave them for any fics you read to show your appreciation!)

Blaine moved into his new apartment a few days ago and was starting to figure out Kurt’s schedule. He usually worked at Starbucks in the afternoon, after his morning classes at NYADA a few days a week. Though they both had TVs in their room there was also one in the shared living room, a steal Kurt had found on the side of the road as he was moving in a few weeks ago. This was where Kurt spent a lot of his nights, always inviting Blaine to watch whatever show he was binging at that time. 

Since Blaine was still slowly getting settled in his new space he said “no thanks” more times than sitting on the other side of the worn, plush, navy blue second-hand couch. Most of the apartment was furnished, thanks to Kurt’s interior decorating side hobby. Though most things were secondhand, or cheap from Target, everything was surprisingly coordinated and tasteful with hues of blues and neutrals tying everything together. 

When explaining his decorating techniques (Blaine had never really been interested, but anything Kurt talked about captivated him as though it were the only topic in existence) Kurt mentioned something about curtained rooms in his old loft, though surely he couldn’t mean what Blaine was thinking...how could there be any privacy without at least some _sheetrock_ separating one bedroom from the other?

On this Friday night, when he had all weekend ahead of him to do some more shopping for his bedroom, Blaine conceded and joined Kurt for the show Kurt had been watching the past two nights. He had heard it from his bedroom, some crazy shouting from a reality show, and figured some excitement could be had that night. Well, maybe not quite the kind of excitement he wanted, but Kurt didn’t seem to show any... _interest_...in Blaine besides wanting to be friendly with his new roommate. Blaine wasn’t about to make HIS interest known if there was even a chance of making Kurt uncomfortable, and therefore kicking him out-this was the best chance he had at an affordable and comfortable living situation thus far.

So for now Blaine snuggled into the other end of the couch, hugging one of the faux turquoise velvet decorative pillows on his chest. Kurt was entranced as the cheerleaders on screen practiced their cheer, light bodies being thrown into the air and somehow trusting the other teens to catch them. Blaine honestly couldn’t understand how this was LEGAL when it seemed so dangerous.

“They’re fantastic, but if they included some kind of musical performance they would up their game SO MUCH.”

Kurt had been commenting once in a while, and it honestly sounded like he maybe had more knowledge than a bystander should…

“Oh I can’t even imagine if the cheerios ended up being on season two, Sue would go insane with that budget, and she once tried to blast my friend Brittany out of a CANNON.” Kurt ran a hair through his deflating hair as he shook his head, and the movement entranced Blaine enough that he almost didn’t process the absurdity of Kurt’s comment.

“Wait...what? Out of a cannon? You were friends with a cheerleader? Again, a _CANNON_?” a bewildered Blaine leaned towards Kurt’s end of the couch, catching his attention. Kurt jumped a little, as if he didn't realize he had even been speaking aloud, a light blush gracing his cheeks as his eyes locked on Blaine's.

Kurt’s eyes squinted as he laughed, “Ha, yes she somehow even got the canon on school grounds without any school administrators noticing-not that principal Figgins noticed ANYTHING,” Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head again, “Luckily it never went far enough to actually be used. I was on the squad, though I guess not at the time, if I had been I would have walked out with everyone else.”

Blaine’s face must have shown the shock he felt at that comment, as Kurt's shoulders shook with laughter, “Yes, I was indeed a Cheerio, well for a short time. Won us a national championship and everything.” Kurt’s shoulder’s shimmied with pride, as Blaine gazed and wondered what else Kurt “Beautiful Barista” Hummel was hiding. Also, if he could somehow find pictures of Kurt in that uniform...

Between unpacking, work, classes, and auditions, they hadn’t found the time to actually get to know each other, about their pasts, interests, or talents, besides what has been said and done in passing. Hearing this tidbit from Kurt’s past, Blaine could tell there was far more than what meets the eye. He could only hope they find the time to hang out and explore, because he wants to learn _anything_ Kurt is willing to share.

**Author's Note:**

> As the story goes on and the prompts are easier, these hopefully will get longer. I hope you found some enjoyment!


End file.
